Meeting & Confession
by yeesheng4
Summary: Jazz, Sam and Tucker flight to KC find back Danny to take him back home Amity Park, but they must sincerity, will they take Danny back home and prove Bishop and Peterson family have intentions or that just good guy and truly Danny friend, and Danny have both girl, will he choose which girl?
1. Chapter 1

Meeting & Confession Part 1

The Time will follow as ' **Accompany Her**.' The Characters will appear. The time will continues as last story.

Danny made decision to stay here Kansas City, to meeting Bishop parents. Night in 'Brit' home, Danny was worried because tomorrow meet the Bishop parents, felt heartbeat. Britton come and tell Danny

Britton: Don't worried, Danny. My dad mom only want to know are you falling to Fiona?

Danny: Regardless will I falling to her, I'm already have girlfriend. And why you parents want to know I falling on her or not?

Britton: Because my dad want look you have skill to be him successor or my dad company have vacant vice president place, already over 10 years still nobody seat, so he wants look you are suitable or not?

Danny: You parents big company for me is difficult.

Britton: Look tomorrow meeting first. Get some rest.

Then Britton find Jacoby, they both chat

Britton: How you feel is Danny falling to Fiona?

Jacoby: Why were you think like that?

Britton: Recently I tell him about my parents thinking, and I looked him face feel he was not refused it.

Jacoby: Maybe he can't speak out?

Britton: I said 'Did you falling to her?' He only replied regardless I falling or not, I'm already have girlfriend.

Jacoby: That's mean if he doesn't have girlfriend or break up, he will accepted Fiona.

Britton: Yeah, but how we prove it?

This time Britney and Jen have coming.

Britney: Next stop given to us, we can prove after all as Danny falling to my little sister.

Jen: And your man can rest, tomorrow after Danny talk finish with uncle them, we will talking with Danny.

Danny was fall asleep. Danielle and Fiona were girl talk as both are 12 years old.

Next Day

Amity Park

Jazz, Sam and Tucker have taking the off day from Casper High to find Danny, even the exam remaining less than 40 days. Sam request her parents ask for money, but her parents said 'Sam, you boyfriend have other woman, can you not think about him anymore.' So Jazz, Sam and Tucker go to ask Jack and Maddie wants cash, Maddie mean 'Sweethie, we're spending tricky, we afraid can't give you, Jazz. Jack mean 'Yeah, you know we inventions have useless, because few month were not much ghosts appear, less ghosts, less spending, afraid you university tuition we also can't handle it. Jazz said

Jazz: If you both not spend money to us, then I just sold out my car, can get some cash.

Maddie: Absolutely cannot, Jazz. This car I and your father work so hard to bought to you, you can wasting us painstakingly.

Jazz: I don't care, we must find Danny back, and the exam will begin less than 40 days, we must thinking for Danny future, can let him continues false since he made new friends.

Sam: And I'm gonna find the foxy girl count it.

Tucker: Please, mr mrs. Fenton.

Maddie: Fine, for you both I will do it, I have a lot of cash can give you buy ticket, but you know where was him?

Jazz: Of course, we know, mom.

Maddie: I'm go to room get it, wait for me.

Jazz: Thanks, mom.

Jack: Hey, have anyone want look new inventions?

Jazz, Sam, Tucker: Great, we will look further day.

Kansas City, Midwest 6:00 pm

7 of them go to meet Bishop parents. When they arrive Bishop family house, Danny and Danielle said 'Whoa, it's so fantastic.' Britton said 'There's nothing.' And they go into house, and Danny and Danielle be scared by dogs, which the dogs was just normal not fierce. And they saw Phoebe and Philip were mess up, Fiona feel helpless for that both little.

Britton: Danny and Danielle, this is my father, Tony and this is my mother, Wendy.

Britney: And mom dad, this is Danny and this is Danielle, Danny little sister.

Danny & Danielle: Hello, elder.

Wendy: Great, so gentleman.

Tony: Just sit first, and my nephew already adult, time was so fast.

Jacoby & Jen: Hi, Uncle and auntie.

Wendy: You both and Danielle can with Britton and Britney go to upstairs play and take care of the little, we have something to talk to Danny and Fiona.

Jacoby: But we don't know how to take care the kid.

Jen: Even us little we can't handle it.

Tony: Don't worry, if the little naughty again, just scold and give lesson.

Britney: We go to upstairs first, mom dad.

Wendy: You both come and sit here, we talk about.

Danny: Mr. and mrs. Bishop, what about you elder want talk it?

Tony: First things we want to know is Fiona why you kiss Danny cheek?

Fiona: Mom dad, it just for thanks for Danny accompany me at my birthday.

Wendy: And you hold his hand tightly, even you didn't hold your little sister and brother so tightly before. Are you sure you not sensation about him?

Fiona: I…. It was just… 'Sound from upstairs.'

Phoebe & Philip: Ah…., we want drinking…

Danielle: What are you both want to drink?

Phoebe & Philip: Milk….

Danny: What's that sound?

Fiona: Is the little, they want drinking the milk, i go to make for them, go first.

Then Fiona hurry to kitchen making the warm milk.

Tony: Now Fiona has something to do, we three can talk about 'Future.'

Danny: What 'Future'? Eh… Mr. Mrs. Bishop, I and Fiona really nothing, I'm already have the girlfriend.

Wendy: We know you have the girlfriend, but when you one day still not marrying yet, anyone should be have opportunity. And we can sure Fiona already falling love to you.

Tony: But she just 12, maybe you both can slowly, and she grades was good, with you she not cause for her grades.

Danny: Mr. Mrs. Bishop, even Fiona falling love on me, but I already having the girlfriend, how should I supposed it?

Wendy: For you to Fiona are you falling to her?

Danny: I…was…

Tony: Although she just 12, but we so glad she already have love target, not like Britton and Britney, already 24 still not yet have any target.

Wendy: And you know Fiona is a responsible girl, she not much like the kid, you know Phoebe and Philip right, and they both already made Fiona so annoying, but Fiona still take care of them, and before she met you she was a lot for pressure, every day before go to school, she must lock her room door, because she afraid Phoebe and Philip ruined her homework. And Britton and Britney doesn't even know how to take care the kid.

Danny: I'm also admired of her, if I don't have the girlfriend, let just say I will choose her.

Tony: Danny, you know if you is Fiona boyfriend, we will so glad about it, so will you think about her?

Danny: I…

Wendy: We know if we want you to wait Fiona 8-10 years, we are selfish.

Tony: So we have suggestion. We company have vacant vice president place, all along have nobody suitable for this position, maybe you can.

Danny: About this yesterday Britton already told me.

Wendy: Think about it, Fiona need somebody on her side, for Phoebe and Philip, Fiona was no time hang with friend and do she want to do.

Tony: We sure you must have sensations for her.

This time sounds from upstairs.

Fiona: Come, Phoebe, Philips, be a good boy and girl, drink the mile first.

Phoebe & Philip: We don't want to drink, we want play.

Then Phoebe and Philip poured the milk on Fiona body.

Then Phoebe and Philip take the nipple and suck it, Fiona tell them don't, but they not listen.

And this time Jen have seen enough, she took away the nipple and scold the kid.

Jacoby: Jen, no.

Jen: Fiona told you drink first, not to suck nipple, and you both just poured the milk on your sister body, and you both still can being nothing had happens to suck the nipple, are you both have shame on the heart, were you both know your second big sister painstakingly, how much she work so hard, are you both know?

Then Philip crying, Phoebe sees it, she….

Phoebe & Philip: Crying 'AHAHAHAHAH.'

Jen: You both cried for what, you both not qualified for cried. Fiona take care you both even she doesn't want, but she still take care for you both. Even she not here, she also worried about you both, she doesn't have cried for little, for you both troublemaker, she already no time hang with friend and do she want to do, but how you both treat her?

Jacoby: I'm never seen Jen was so furious, loudly and so fierce before, this time she was so mad.

Britney: You right, Jennifer. I'm you both big sister, and you both think Fiona has good to bullying, here I tell you both, from now no play, go to drink the milk and this nipple I'm gonna confiscated or throw it, from now you both must walk, not crawling, if I see either of you both crawling once time, I will lock you both at room. Already 5 still crawling and suck the nipple, nevertheless both suck as one nipple, look was so repulsive. Jen, come help me to take the stuff.

Jen: OK.

Phoebe & Philip: Crying. 'Eheheheh… give back to us.' They both using walk to chase Britney, but they both never walking, only crawling, so they both walk so slowly, walk and cried.

Britton: I'm also never seen Britney like this before.

Jacoby: The girl has the scared part. Maybe Fiona you can treat them just like Britney or Jen.

Fiona: I'm know, but I can't treat both of them for fierce, but…I'm so annoy it.

Danielle: And still doesn't know what situation your father and mother talk with Danny.

Britton: Don't worry, must be good.

Jacoby, Fiona, Danielle: Huh?

Downstairs

Tony: You hear it, that both little so naughty, just like incurable. For Fiona, can you think about us suggestions?

Danny: Alright, I will think about it, tomorrow I will reply, if I really falling to Fiona, I will accept you suggestion.

Wendy: Great, then blessed we have great further.

Britney and Jen walk to downstairs, Britney said

Britney: Housekeeper, help us to keep this stuff to storeroom, if necessary just throw away the stuff.

Housekeeper: Yes, madam.

Phoebe & Philip: No, sister, give back to us, AHAHAH 'cried.'

Britney: Also, keeper, make the warm milk to this both, after they done, bring them go to sleep.

Housekeeper: Yes.

Britney: Jennifer, call my big brother and other people, we back home, I go to call Danny.

Jen: Alright, I go to upstairs call them.

Britney: Wait, Jennifer, just of you know, thanks, you let this both troublemaker can do nothing and let Fiona can tranquil, she never felt like this when take care this both naughty.

Jen: This both little also my cousin, that's mean I'm responsible, I go to call them.

Britney: Em.

Phoebe & Philip: Please, sister, give back, I want that.

Britney: Keeper, don't care with them, after done with drink milk, bring them to sleep, if they cry, give them lesson or call my mom dad, and have time teach them walk, I don't want see them crawling anymore.

Housekeeper: Yes, madam.

Phoebe & Philip: Sister…..Sister…'yelled.'

Tony: Still that word, hope you can think carefully, hoping tomorrow I can hear the answer what I want.

Danny: I will think carefully, mr. Bishop.

Wendy: More think about Fiona.

Britney: Danny, time's back home.

Danny: Huh, but now…..

Tony: I have work to do, we seen tomorrow.

6 of them ready back home, but they sees Phoebe and Philip still keep naughty, ask Fiona 'Please, second sister, we want the stuff back.' Fiona replied 'No, go to sleep, bring them to room, if they cry, bit or ignore them.'

Jacoby: Looks like you both must take care of them forever.

Jen: And they will never get independent opportunity stay as this disposition.

Britton: They won't.

Britney: Because we have time we will teach them both and I believe Fiona will handle for good.

Danielle: Hey, Danny, how you talk with both elder?

Danny: They give me suggestion, I'm promise tomorrow will give them answer.

Britney: Tomorrow I and Britney will help you thinking carefully for each detail.

Jen: We will prove you have falling to Fiona, now we go to dinner first.

6 of them go to dinner, later they back 'Brit' Home, finish the day to ready of tomorrow, before dinner, Danielle said to Danny.

Danielle: Danny, when you talk with elder, Fiona told us she really much feeling to you, Fiona said she will wait for you.

Danny: But I still not make decision.

Danielle: I'm sure you will make right decision, Danny, I'm confident on you, and they also were.

Danny: I'm appreciated them, and thanks Dani.

Danielle: You welcome.

END OF PART 1


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting & Confession Part 2

Near Amity Park airport, morning 10:30 AM

Jazz, Sam and Tucker ready flight to Kansas City find Danny, prepare get on the airplane. Before that, they talked for a lot

Jazz: Alright, guys, we must advise Danny come back, the exam less than 40 days, if he keep persistent, he future will be trouble.

Sam: I don't know, guys, will Danny for that girl break up with me?

Tucker: Absolutely not, Sam. You both experience is enough for him being of you boyfriend, don't worried.

Jazz: Yeah, we must take back Danny from that self-righteous rich family, didn't expect Bishop and Peterson is cousin, so absurd.

Sam: Yeah, went I get there, I must give lesson to that foxy girl.

Tucker: Airplane coming, let's get in, guys.

Kansas City

Britney and Jen date Danny at mall restaurant. They both discuss how to ask Danny is he falling to Fiona. Danny arrived, they told Danny they ask a question you reply the questions, order the food first, Danny said ok.

Britney: How are you feeling about Fiona?

Danny: I feel she was good girl, even better than Sam and Jazz, sometimes she will clear my mind.

Jen: How she cleared you mind?

Danny: She fix my wrong mind, Jen you know before you and Jacoby ask me I really want to be Astronauts, I always can't figure out answer, until Fiona told me some important tips, she give my mind answer.

Britney: So you really want to be Astronauts?

Danny: For now, absolutely impossible. In face I just want to try wear the space clothing, which I did, when fight ghost. And also I just want feel try drive the rocket, but for now it's really doesn't matter. I thought I like to be astronauts because when I just 1-2, mom dad open television, and Jazz told me 'Look, little brother, that's rocket, do you want drive the rocket?' And I nod it.

Jen: Can you speak about her good?

Danny: She staunch, pretty just like you both…..

Britney & Jen: Again with pretty

Danny: She smart, calm and for her little she rather less time hang with friend and do she wants to do, make me feel she was a much affection girl. And sometimes I really want change my mind for her.

Britney: If give you option, you chose my little sister or you current girlfriend?

Danny: If now I single, I will pursue Fiona.

Jen: Can you tell us how you feel about you current girlfriend now, did you really can with her walk for future?

Danny: Sam said she wants born two to four baby with me, but she doesn't know I not much like the baby, but Sam doesn't know, I don't want hurt her feeling.

Britney: Fiona also not much like the kid.

Danny: I know she for her little already feel annoying, sometimes I wish I can help her together take care that both naughty.

Jen: And this both girl who giving you feeling is more?

Danny: I with Sam only embarrassed and blush, but with Fiona I feel embarrassed, much time I'm blush, and she giving me the heartbeat. For her I really want hardworking when university I want choose economics, help her father being her father one, give her happiness. She will wait for me and I also waiting for her.

Britney & Jen: Now you know you heart given belong to which side, right?

Danny: Em…I don't know, I still hesitant.

They yelled with same time

Britney: Oh my god….. You falling love to my little sister Fiona.

Jen: Oh my god….. You falling love to my little cousin sister Fiona.

Danny face was look awkward and cause the customers on restaurant.

They both yelled, and customers look for them. Have article and news reported KC 'Business Community League' Bishop and STL 'Super Market Mall' chairman is cousin relation. Because Britney and Jen is cousin, so the customers and employee seen them and immediately tour to Britney and Jen, ask them many questions, customers and employee ask first is 'Do you both are cousin'.

Embarrassing moments

Britney: Yes, she's my little cousin sister, I'm older than she one year.

'When did you both side recognized?'

Jen: Before a month.

Skip much question, before Britney, Jen and Danny leaving, they asking

'Will Danny be your sister boyfriend?'

Danny: This questions…..

Britney: Let's go, Danny, Jennifer, pay the bill.

Jen: Waiter, this is bill cash, more than no need to give back change.

3:30 pm Midwest

Jazz, Tucker and Sam arrived.

Sam: Okay, guys, let's find Danny.

Jazz: Yeah, bringing back Danny from the self-righteous rich family.

Tucker: We here but did anyone know where's Danny?

Jazz: Em….. Just find everywhere in here.

Tucker: Are you crazy, did you know how range for the city.

Sam: We must do it, I support you, Jazz.

Tucker: Eh…..

Sam: Let's go, Tucker.

Phone Call

Britney: Hey, big brother, can you carrying Fiona to Royals stadium at 7pm?

Britton: Why?

Britney: We already prove Danny falling to us little sister, he will confessed, and he choosing this places.

Britton: Alright, 7pm.

5pm Midwest in Royals stadium parking lot, inside car

Danny: Can you tell me more about Fiona and the little troublemaker?

Britney: Why do you want to know?

Danny: Because I want more understanding about her.

Britney: Okay, i…

Jen: Wait, she tell you but you also wanna tell us when you younger time.

Britney: Yes, with fair.

Danny: Fine.

Britney: Fiona and Phoebe Philip were very different. When Fiona was born, I and Britton were very excited, ready to teach her. When she's 1, already know how to walk, and when she 20 months, already no longer for using nipple to keep her mouth, and she had smile and sad, but she doesn't like them both always cried. When she 2, she already know call us big brother sister dad mom and also know call us name. Fiona always found me or my big brother sleep, because she doesn't want to be alone. It's really so cute when she fall asleep. She really love announce, and she like watch sports, so she volunteer being sportscaster. And Phoebe and Philip were very different as Fiona. Phoebe first, when she only 6 months, already urine and stool everyday doesn't know how much time. Fiona only 7, but she must help Phoebe change the diapers. Until Phoebe 2, still doesn't know about walking.

Jen: You guys not teach her?

Britney: We already done best, but she doesn't want hear us talked, only want study every stupid and naive move of Spongebob and Patrick Star. So she like them crawling. When she's 2, Philip was born, and she very excited about new little brother. And she's 3, his only 1, Philip also same with Phoebe not listen to us. They both just like only love for themselves. Everyday watching Spongebob, open the television only know Spongebob, and Phoebe and Philip never went out from the house, so they didn't know about outside situation.

Jen: Why you guys not bring them out from house?

Britney: Every time I, my big brother and Fiona want bring them to outside feel some fresh, but they didn't want, we hard to them, and they cried, each time they cried, mom dad call us forgot about it. They want the toys, they got it. When they got it, not long time will broke. When broken, they cried, asked another toys. My mom dad love them, bought the toys to them, in fact were spoiled.

Jen: This situation much like my little brother and sister, but not like your little completely outrageous.

Britney: You guys know Phoebe every time must wait Philip fall asleep, then she sleep. When Philip can't fall asleep, she singing, only for whatever, but Philip love it, unexpectedly he fall asleep. And they always play with together present, only know annoying Fiona when they needed.

Jen: Scarlet and Scott also always being together, when play and other things.

Danny: When I'm younger Jazz also play with me, we always hang together, talk, play together until she changed, and I'm began school.

Jen: Not wonder when you younger always listen to her, regardless right or wrong, so even you dream job also made false.

Britney: Phoebe and Philip still very younger, but you guys know what Phoebe and Philip said, they said 'When I grow up, I must being spongebob a chef, and we both must like Spongebob and Patrick so good relationship.' Always confrontation with three of us, they not guts to mom dad. Mom and dad only told us open the eyes and close the eyes, made them so terrible.

Danny: I want to hear more about Fiona.

Britney: Is time you tell us when you younger moments.

Danny: When I'm born, my family smiled so happy, even Jazz she touched my cheek, said 'Who is most cute baby, is you, Danny.' When Christmas, my parents were quarrel, and they forgot me, the dog urine on me. I bit Jazz Einstein bear, that bear head all have my saliva, but Jazz only cried, she not mad or scolded me. Jazz told mom dad I love rocket, when grow up must be astronauts, so mom dad buy anything about astronauts stuff to me. Another year Christmas, my mom dad quarrel and arguing again, they made meat alive, the meat want attacked me and Jazz but she stopped. I and Jazz always been together while sometimes mom dad busy, until she been 'fink'. And I been to school study, I met Tucker first then met Sam, just like that we been good friends. I've been half ghost because was my mom dad inventions. You guys know I really hate Jazz always acted like adult, I wish she can for not because about mom dad acted like adult, acted like herself have power, authority, but she couldn't. But she do everything I knew is for me good, but sometimes I really hate her, even I wish is what? Are you guys know?

Britney & Jen: What?

Danny: Sometimes I was wished my big sister was you Britney or you Jen.

Jen: Danny, sister or parents were irreplaceable, we also wish you are my little sister.

Britney: Or me.

Jen: Perhaps she will change the bad attitude of her for you.

Danny: That's impossible. Not say for more. I'm already said it, now you must told me more about Fiona.

Britney: Fine, but just one thing. 2 years ago, I and Britton saw her feel very annoyed, so I and Britton decided brought her to fun. You guys guess where we brought her to?

Jen & Danny: Where?

Britney: Anaheim, CA.

Danny: Has anything fun for Anaheim?

Jen: You know Disneyland, right, Disneyland location in Anaheim, not Los Angeles.

Britney: So we brought Fiona to Disneyland to play, she was pleasure and happiness, then we brought her to watch Kings vs. Ducks. But finally winner was Kings. Fiona request us she said 'Big brother and sister, can we go back home after Kings win champions or eliminated.' We promised her. But unexpectedly Kings really won the champions, she was so happy in Los Angeles. If we not to work, maybe we can bring her to more places.

Jen: Are you has any pictures in California?

Britney: Sure I am, in my phone I show you both, wait for second. Nah….

Danny: Whoa, Fiona so pretty, cute, even she was more happiness and pleasure.

Jen: Yes, so later you must do what?

Britney: Later Fiona will be here, here last year champions team Royals stadium.

Danny: I will confess to Fiona in here.

Britney: But she arrive 30 minutes later, will you practice how to confess?

Jen: Or direct to tell Fiona 'I'm falling love on you.'

Danny: I am thinking.

After 30 minutes

Fiona, Britton, Jacoby and Danielle are coming.

5 of them leave Danny and Fiona alone.

Danny ready to confessing, but Jazz, Sam and Tucker were just near the Royals stadium, will they seen them?

Danny: Eh…Fiona….

Fiona: Yes…

Danny: I….have something must tell you right now.

Fiona: Unspeakable?

Jazz, Sam and Tucker were here the Royals Stadium, and just near them in other side, and the listening.

Danny: I….am….

Fiona: You want to say 'I'm sorry, you can't break up with you current girlfriend, you still love with her, I really want to live with her and born the kid, right?' In fact I understand, it is ok, Danny.

Sam was listening in other side with happy.

Britton: Why Danny confessing still unsuccessful, and now Fiona though he's not love her.

Jacoby: Everyone, look, in there side wasn't Danny sister and his friends?

Danielle: It is, and how we do now?

Jen: You Fiona big sister, you think.

Britney: We just look the situation.

Danny and Fiona

Danny: No…Fiona, I want to say is…I…I…..I falling love to you, means I love you, I know you're only 12, but I can wait for you, will you accept me?

Fiona: Alright, you say what my places can making you falling to me?

Danny: Love is no need any reason. But if you really want reason, I tell you. Sometimes you made me felt heartbeat as Sam never gave me, and a I love you as just like you big sister pretty, understanding, initiative and when you take care for you little sister and brother, and you earnest, sometimes I will unconsciously towards to you, even kisses you, but I want is when you grown-up to 16.

Fiona: Recently you said was touch my heart, and I have same feel as you, but if you with me, how as you current girlfriend?

Danny: I will tell Sam, no matter how many difficult, and I will agree your father suggestion.

Fiona: What suggestion?

Danny: He said his company has vacant vice president place, but he want I can handle it and request me with you, want me give you best life. Since I dream no longer as astronauts, although I grade was not so good, but I will hardworking, later less than 40 days have big exam, I will hardworking study and get the great results, when university enroll economics, when I graduation in university, I will help you parents, when that time coming, I can with you together and give you best life.

Fiona: But you must success the exam first. Don't worry, Danny, before the exam I will help you review together, and my big brother sister and cousin can help you. You exam for 4 of them said were only easy.

Danny: Thanks, but no need to annoying you, because you still must take care the little troublemaker, I don't want you both side running.

Fiona: Not bother to me, Danny. And my big sister right, it's time they must be some little mature.

Then Fiona kissing Danny cheek just like when they at zoo, Jazz, Sam and Tucker and sees enough, so they move forward to them both. Sam yelled

Sam: Danny…

Danny: Sam….Tucker….Jazz, why are you guys here?

Fiona: Who are them?

Danny: This is my current girlfriend, and this m best friend and my big sister.

Fiona: Oh…..

Danny: Sam, you here right, I have something must tell you.

Tucker: And Danny, your new girl was pretty.

Fiona: Huh…

Jazz: Danny, you already changed. Now you must back home with us, if you not come with us, you future will be trouble.

Fiona: You no right to interfere his life.

Jazz: Shut up, little girl. This is me and my little brother things, none of your business.

Danny: Jazz, I disallowed you talk to Fiona like that.

Jazz: You…unexpectedly for this little girl talk to me like that. Are you believe back home I must tell mom dad.

Danny: Can you don't always using mom dad as to me for reason, I grow up.

Jazz: Look at you, for her chose the economics. You dream is astronauts, Danny.

Danny: I'm not, Jazz. I only want is taste it, which I does.

Sam: Why you kiss Danny, he already have girlfriend, is me, don't pestering him again.

Fiona: I no need you teach, now Danny is love me.

Sam: You…..you really think?

Fiona: Yes, I'm confident.

5 of them begin operation.

Britney and Jen pull Jazz to other side talk about, they said 'come with us.' Jazz said 'Let me go.' Britton, Jacoby and Danielle pull Tucker to other side. They said 'Let three of them talk about it.'

Britney with Jen talk with Jazz, they get off Jazz, Jazz speaking

Jazz: Get off me. Since you both family appear, Danny disposition already changed, you guys think rich family terrific, can change people life, I tell you both now, I gonna application prohibition order, for disallow Danny near you both family a step.

Britney & Jen: Prohibition order, HAHAHAHA…HAHAHAHA

Jazz: You both changing Danny mind, but I will recovery…..are you both done laughing….

Britney: Prohibition order, now you are still though Danny was kid, he's already adult, and he can published statement by himself.

Jen: How do you application the prohibition order, even if you really application, worker only think you crazy.

Jazz: What do you guys want, you know Danny have exam less than 40 days, he want to be astronauts, but you make your sister and my little brother talk love. Even now his dream astronauts he already give up, also said want chose the economics. Can you guys let him go?

Jen: Is you can't let him go, not us.

Britney: He told us he only want to taste to wear astronaut clothes and drive the rocket, that's it. He falling love to Fiona is because there are true love.

Jen: You know before a hour ago, Danny told us, sometimes you acted like mature, sometimes he really hate you, and sometimes he wish we was him big sister.

Jazz: Impossible Danny said that, you both don't think can broke Danny and me relationship, and not even think about Danny break up with Sam and together with you sister.

Jen: Is you broke relationship with Danny by yourself, so much chance to repair and made good relationship, but you let slip away every time.

Britney: And now Danny is ready to break up with his current girlfriend and explain.

Danny, Fiona and Sam

Danny: Sam, I have something must tell you…

Sam: Danny, when you start with this little girl?

Danny: Sam, i…

Fiona: Never begin until now, we already intercourse right now.

Sam: You shut up….

Danny: Don't walk to Fiona like that, Sam.

Sam: Danny, unexpectedly for this girl you scolded me and Jazz. We go through so much time, no matter how difficult, and you said if you not falling to other, you will marry me 4-5 years later.

Fiona: He said 'if.' But now he's falling to me, just a day he's not marry, he has option to choosing it.

Sam: How old are you now, only 12. No reason want Danny wait for you 8 to 10 years, you cannot be selfish for Danny.

Danny: I willing to wait her, Sam. Let just say, Sam, we break up, we wish us were still best friend.

Sam: Danny, how are you be like this, remembered before I said future we will marry, and then born a boy and a girl, if boy, name Andy, more 1 or 2, can name Bandy or Randy. If girl name Mandy, Candy or Sandy, you remembered, right? And you said if this day coming, wish the kid was boy face can practically same with you, and if girl can practically same with me.

Danny: But I never make promise, I really want honor you dream I never promised, but I couldn't, I'm so sorry, I wish farther day you will meet a good man.

Then Tucker immediately rush into three of them, asked

Tucker: Bro, are you think clearly, think for another minutes?

Sam: Yes, Danny, more think about it, Danny.

Fiona: You can just thinking clearly, I confident you will make right decision to choice.

Minutes later

Danny: Sam….i really sorry, I made decision, is Fiona will be my girlfriend.

Sam: No….no…

Tucker: Sam, Danny already made decision, we should support Danny.

Sam: My boyfriend already stole by foxy girl, you still said with nonsense.

This time Britney and Jen coming back while talked finished with Jazz.

Britney: Young girl, pay attentions to yours words and deeds.

Danielle: Just let it go, Sam. Danny love not in you and already but tour Fiona.

Sam: You're Danny little sister, not support us, instead support them, self-righteous rich family can do whatever they want to do.

Jazz: Forget it, Sam. We lost it, but next time Danny will back with us, don't though you both family are cousin, can control Danny, we will back coming soon. I Hope you wide awake, and I will tell mom dad, us family will not accept this girl and this both family, and Danny this time you let us down, let me so disappointed.

Britney: Not Danny disappointed you….

Jen: It's you disappointed him.

Britton & Jacoby: Exactly, quickly leaving here.

Sam leaving and cried, Jazz is comfort her, Tucker whisper to Danny, 'Bro, no matter what decision you made, just good things I will always supporting you.' Then Tucker leaving with Jazz and Sam.

Britton: Unexpectedly you have a best friend can understanding you.

Jacoby: Truly I have little admire and envy of this man.

Britton: I'm also, and what his name.

Danny: He's Tucker Foley.

Britton: Recently no chance talk with him, next time if chance remember introduce, Danny.

Danny: Sure, I will.

Britney: Recently you sister said she want application prohibition order.

Danny: Prohibition order, that's means

Fiona: Danny will disallow to near us anymore?

Jen: Don't worry, Danny already grow up, not kid or baby anymore like Phoebe or Philip, she can do was only nothing.

Britney: Danny, less than 40 days, you will exam, so from tomorrow….

Jen: We will help you review to exam with no problem, but I and Jacoby gonna back to us home St. Louis, eh…..when, big brother?

Jacoby: 3 days later.

Jen: But we will back for soon, not long time.

Britton: Finally you both true couple can go together, but don't kiss mouth, because Fiona you still not enough adult.

Britney: We want go into the stadium watch ball, this is my car key, go to fun with Fiona, two people world. We back with my big brother. Let's go, Jennifer, also you guys, big brother, cousin brother and Danielle.

5 of them enter the stadium watch baseball.

Danny: We finally together as couple.

Fiona: Yeah, so what we go now?

Danny: I don't know, where you want to, and just as you know, recently you talk with Sam have little same just like Britney.

Fiona: It's that true?

Danny: Yeah.

Fiona: We go to stadium watch the baseball, what do you think?

Danny: It's also can, but they were inside.

Fiona: Avoid sees by them, we sit other seat.

Danny: Ok, I agreed.

Then Danny and Fiona go inside stadium, just distance long as they seating.

Danny: Hey, can you talk more about your family, I think I should need understand and know more.

Fiona: Tomorrow or farther day I will tell you about my family, and now we go inside.

Danny: For our moment of dating for the first time.

END OF PART 2

THE END

After the end, Jazz, Sam and Tucker discuss next step:

Sam: How we do, Danny already being brainwashing, how we wake up him?

Jazz: How much person powerful must have dew point, they must something weak point we haven't find out, just we find out we can take back Danny from them.

Tucker: Maybe they really just good guys, not any intentions on Danny, maybe we should let him go.

Sam: Are you also brainwashing from them?

Jazz: Tucker, I know you and Danny is best friend, but since them appear, Danny already changed himself. Soon we back here again, I'm gonna back to Amity Park, back home tell mom dad first, have mom dad I believe Danny will wide awake, and I will bring I and Danny younger gallery here to show Danny.

Sam: We also can bring Danny, I and Tucker pictures gallery, I will not believe this can't wide awake Danny.

Tucker: Whatever you both planning.

Jazz: When Danny back home, he must review, and I will help him. And Danny will back to you side, Sam.

Tucker: Are you confident

Sam: Yeah, confidence, I will prove I'm better than that foxy girl called Fiona.


End file.
